A New Flavor
by PrincessCupcake18
Summary: AU/Highschool. The adventure time gang along with the gender swap characters all attend the same high school. Marshall Lee is new to school, and meets all of Marceline's crazy friends. One sticks out to him. What will ensue? More info & pairing's inside. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

** A New Flavor**

**This is a AU story. Characters from both normal & gender swapped are together. All characters attend a high school, and it is in a more modern, normal universe. (Ex. PB is not a princess, nor is Marceline a vampire)**

**Names:**

**Finn...Finn Pen**

**Princess Bubblegum...Bonnibel Bubblegum (Usually just called Belle) **

**Marceline...Marceline Abadeer (Usually called Marcy)**

**Marshall Lee...Marshall Lee Abadeer**

**Prince Gumball...Barret Bubblegum**

**Flame Princess...Ashlyn Flame**

**Lumpy Space Princess...Lexi Sarah Parker (Called LSP as a nickname)**

**Fionna...Fionna Haro**

**Lady Rainicorn...Rain Ladicorn**

**Jake...Jake Canine**

**This story may have some odd shippings, but i'm really going to enjoy writing them. :) Marshall Lee/PB, Fionna/PG, Finn/FlameP, Jake/LR, maybe others as it progresses.**

* * *

"Let's skip school today, this place blows." Marceline rolled her eyes at the building up ahead, ready to turn away.

"It's my first day here. I probably shouldn't get suspended right away." Spoke her twin brother, Marshall Lee, who was frowning at the thought of entering the building too.

Marceline laughed a little, amused. "Yeah, right. You might get expelled like the last one, huh?" She had a mean sense of humor when it came to her brother, but she truly was happy to have him home again.

When their parents had split, and her good-for-nothing dad left, he took Marshall Lee with him. The two had been raised separate, seeing eac hother only on occasional weekends and holidays. After getting kicked out of school, their mother decided it was best Marshall Lee transfer to Marceline's school and stay with them. Their father agreed, annoyed by having his son around anyways.

Marshall Lee was a born trouble maker, just like his sister. He had a genuine nice spirit towards most people however, unlike Marceline's anti social attitude. He just didn't appreciate jocks or bitchy girls, and strayed from hanging around the norm. Which often led him into troubled crowds.

"Marcy!" A voice called from behind him, and they looked to see Finn.

"Hey Finn." The boy, who was a good 5" shorter than both of them was smiling, happy to see all of his friends. He was especially excited about the martial arts training class that he had signed up for.

"Hey, are you Marcy's brother?" Finn grinned up at the the darker looking boy, who raised an eyebrow to him.

"Yup, i'm Marshall Lee."

"Mathematical!" He grinned, running off to find his best friend, Jake.

Marshall Lee looked at his sister, who just laughed a little, "He always says stuff like that, he's a cool kid."

Marshall Lee rolled his eyes, "If you say so."

Marshall Lee's eyes searched around, noting all the different crowds and faces. He saw Finn who was now a ways away, standing with a short guy with blonde hair and a girl with shimmering, cornflower colored hair. She was much taller than the other boys, but was quite pretty, with a thin, model like body and large, almost black eye.

He saw two girls up ahead, seemingly arguing with one another. Marceline just scoffed and told him that their names were Kim and Trudy. Kim was holding a tin can, which she seemed oddly attached to.

Another girl passed them bye, who waved to Marceline. She was quite tall and muscular with yellow blonde hair. Marceline waved back, which was an odd thing for her to do.

"Who was that?" He grinned at the thought of Marcy having a close girl friend.

"Shut up. She's cool, her name is Susan Strong, she's a funky girl. Most people find her too weird to talk to, so I like her." She smirked.

"Like, oh my glob. Did you see Brad today? He straight up ignored me."

"Shut up, LSP! You know that Brad and I have a thing."

Marshall Lee looked up at the group of girls. There was a small, quite curvy girl with purple-black hair and all purple clothes talking to another girl, who was bigger with blonde hair. He then noticed the third girl, who wasn't really paying attention to the. She was of normal height, thin yet a tiny bit curvy, with long flowing hair and short summery dress. She was pretty, but Marshall Lee knew that type. The popular, stuck up mean girl.

"Hey Marcy!" Marshall Lee was surprised to hear them call Marceline's name. They walked over to the group of gossipy females.

"What?" She asked, half annoyed, half amused. Lexi, who everyone called LSP, was a hilarious source of gossip mixed with a little bit of stupidity. She was similar to that of a valley girl, but with a little manlier of a voice.

"You would agree that Barret's got a smokin' bod, wouldn't you?"

"LSP, that's my cousin!" Spoke up the quiet, pretty girl. She glared at her loud friend.

Marceline smirked in a wicked way, "What's wrong Bonnibel? Oh yeah, you're so uptight and stiff, you probably never talk about the male anatomy."

The girl glared, "Do not call me that." Her eyes narrowed more, "And of course I talk about male anatomy, stupid."

Marshall Lee grabbed Marceline's arm, "C'mon, let's get inside. Show me where my class is."

Marceline nodded, still glaring at Bonnibel.

LSP turned back to her friends, "Oh...my...glob. Did you see that boy? Talk about a hottie."

"Ooooh, LSP, you're so bad!" Cooed her friend Melissa.

* * *

Finn sat with Jake and his girlfriend Rain at lunch. He sighed, noticing they were all over each other. The two had been dating for over a year, but they never stopped making out and cuddling. At least Rain was pretty cool, although she had originally lived in Korea, and it had taken her a while to learn English.

"Sooo, Jake, wanna go exploring today? I discovered this sweet abandoned factory!"

"Sure!" Jake grinned, always up for something new. The two spent endless days on insane adventures, often getting hurt or in trouble in the process. It was always worth it, though.

"Jake." Rain frowned, "You told me you would help me shop after school."

"Right. Sorry baby, of course i'm coming." He kissed her forehead, "Sorry Finn, it's gonna have to be some other time."

Finn sighed, sad but he had half expected it anyways. Jake often bailed on him for Rain. Sometimes Rain came along, which was pretty cool considering she didn't fear anything. She was always up for danger. Yet sometimes he missed good old bonding time with his best pal.

"I'm gonna go, uh, take a walk." Finn said, although Jake and Rain were paying no attention anyways.

He walked around the school, often stopping to talk to one of his many friends. Almost everyone in the school loved Finn, but he wasn't actually close enough to just sit at lunch with them every day and hang out all the time.

"Hey, i'm new here. Could you show me where locker 149 is?"

He looked up, his jaw dropping. A girl stood in front of him, short but curvy with wide hips. She had long, almost fire like red hair and beige skin. A few freckles adorned her nose. Finn felt himself get a little bit nervous.

"Yeah...uh, I'm Finn. Hey!" He extended his hand, still worked up by the sight of her.

"Yeah I know. The lady in the office told me to find you. She said you were nice. I'm Ashlyn. I like Ash for short, if you prefer that."

"Uhh...okay. So locker 149, huh? I'm locker 130, so i'm not too far. You're by the math department."

He led her into the building, wondering how he would live breathing the way he was breathing around her.

* * *

_**So that was the first chapter. If I should continue, tell me so! I want to, but if nobody likes it, i'll just take it down or turn it into a one shot. **_

_**Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

** A New Flavor**

**Thank you for the positive reviews:) I will continue!**

**Just in case you need a reminder...**

**Names:**

**Finn...Finn Pen**

**Princess Bubblegum...Bonnibel Bubblegum (Usually just called Belle) **

**Marceline...Marceline Abadeer (Usually called Marcy)**

**Marshall Lee...Marshall Lee Abadeer**

**Prince Gumball...Barret Bubblegum**

**Flame Princess...Ashlyn Flame**

**Lumpy Space Princess...Lexi Sarah Parker (Called LSP as a nickname)**

**Fionna...Fionna Haro**

**Lady Rainicorn...Rain Ladicorn**

**Jake...Jake Canine**

* * *

"Marshell Lee Abadeer, i'm going to need to to go to the office to fill out some more paperwork." A tall, ultra curvy teacher with ice blonde hair leaned over to talk to him, her cleavage spilling out.

Marshall Lee nodded, wanting to escape her weird flirtatiousness anyways. Her name was Mrs. Ice, but she was anything but. She seemed to love gaining the attention of her male students, and he'd already heard a rumor that she'd hooked up with one. She was pretty in an odd, older woman way, but no where near any sexual attractiveness.

He walked down the hall way, noting how empty they looked during class times. The walls were a dull, peeling white. He passed what looked like a music room and peered in. The girl from earlier, the one called LSP was performing some kind of musical dance routine. She was very into it and seemed be quite good. How odd. He could never picture a girl like that doing musicals or plays.

The office was right next to the music room. Pushing open the door, he came face to face with the office lady. She gave him a kind smile and led him into the back room.

"Our office assistant Barett will help you." She gave him another wide smile and left.

Marshall Lee leaned back, putting his legs onto the table. He looked around. There was literally nothing inside the room. It was as plain and boring as the hallways.

He shuffled a bit as the door opened. A preppy looking boy walked in, carrying a stack of papers. He had floppy yet neat brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a pink polo and neatly ironed blue jeans.

"Hey, I'm Barett." He stuck out his hand for Marshall Lee to shake. However, he just crossed his arms and looked up at him.

"Okay..." Barett looked away awkwardly, "Anyways we just have to go over a few things and then you can go back to class."

He nodded, "Right."

They went over the papers, mainly just boring stuff requiring name, phone number and what happened at the last school. It was just write, write, repeat.

"So...why did you get kicked out?" Barett asked, curious.

Marshall Lee glared at him, "Like i'm going to tell the office pet. Leave me alone, dude."

Barett nodded and sighed, "As you wish. I'm not the office pet though! I'm getting college credit for this and I get to skip two class periods."

Marshall Lee felt a little amused at his defensiveness. "Alright, whatever you say."

He frowned, "Just finish the papers and you can get out of here."

The lady from the office stuck her head in again, "Oh Barett, your cousin is wondering if you could give her a ride home after school."

Barett nodded, "Tell her I said yeah."

She beamed at the young prince-like boy, "I will inform miss Bonnibel."

Marshall Lee looked up, "That chicks your cousin?" He remembered the girl from earlier. The one Marcy had poked fun at.

"Mhm." He stared at him, "Why?"

He shrugged in return, "Just wondering. She was standing with this loud girl earlier. Actually now that I think about it, I think she was saying she thought you were hot."

"Ahhh...LSP." Barett grinned, shaking his head. The loud dramatic girl could be so funny and awkward.

"Yeah, that's her. Why is she called LSP?"

"Her full name is Lexi Sarah Parker. People got tired of calling her Lexi Sarah, so we just started nicknaming her LSP. it just sorta stuck. She's my cousin's best friend, so I see her a lot." He laughed after.

Marshall Lee felt his dislike for the prepster lighten a bit. Maybe he was alright.

"So you're Marcy Abadeer's brother?" He asked a bit nervously.

"Yup. Twin, actually."

Barett blushed, "She's really, um, different. It's cool." He looked at Marshall Lee again, "You two really do look alike now that I think about it."

Marshall Lee nodded, handing him the stack of papers.

"Alright, you're all set."

"Cool. See you later."

Barett nodded, letting him out of the office. He wanted to be as nice to him as possible. After all, he was Marceline's twin brother. And Marceline was someone he had always wished to know.

* * *

"So, you still finding your locker okay?" A nervous, smiling Finn asked.

Ashlyn looked up, surprised to see him there. She had been walking down the hall, texting her only friend from her old school. She hadn't had many friends back then, since her father was over protective.

"Yes." She shyly looked down. "Where are you off to?"

"Just going to lunch. Is it your lunch period too?"

She nodded, then looked away, "But I don't know anyone yet, so I didn't really want to go."

"Nonsense! Come sit with me. Ill introduce you around."

"Well, okay." She had brought a bagged lunch, so she might as well eat in anyways.

She followed him outside into the courtyard. Usually more than half of the cafeteria ate outside, especially since the weather was usually so nice. She watched as people waved to Finn, excited to see him. He was so well liked, it seemed as if he put a smile onto everybody's face.

"Ashlyn, this is Jake, Rain and Fionna." He introduced them to the smiling friends.

Ashlyn couldn't help but to notice the pretty blonde girls. One was thin and model like was the other was short and cute. She felt a little relieved as Jake wrapped her arm around her. The other girl and Finn exchanged a friendly hug.

"I am so excited to see you!" She squealed. Her blonde hair was shorter than Rains and was tied into a simple tied pony tail. She appeared to be slightly tomboyish.

"Me too! It's so cool that you finally came back."

Finn turned to Ashlyn, "Fionna was able to do an exchange student program. She just got back from Australia."

Ashlyn offered her a small head nod, "How was it?"

"Wonderful! I saw so many cool sights, ooh and I learned some new fighting moves. Finn, i'll have to show you them sometime, you'd love them!"

"Algebraic!" Finn shouted, excited at the thought of new fighting stances.

Ashlyn sat down quietly, feeling a little awkward. She felt a small tinge of jealousy as watched Finn and Fionna converse. Next to her, Jake and Rain were softly kissing and giggling. She felt like a complete 5th wheel.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang, and students piled out of the classrooms into the hallway. Marshall Lee left his biology class, glad that the day was over with. All he wanted to do was go home.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out, sliding up the top. It was a text message from Marceline telling him that she had a 15 minute detention and he'd have to wait for her. Marshall Lee sighed, tempted to say something rude to his twin, but decided against it.

He needed to get his own car so he and Marcy didn't have to share one. This whole waiting thing would get very irritating very quickly if it was frequent.

He looked up at the sound of shuffling feet. LSP, her hair covered by a large red wig, was carrying a case of make up and tittering on about how some girl name Yasmine couldn't act if her life depended on it.

"Oh, hey new boy!" She grinned, strutting on up to him and looping her arm into hers.

He felt her drag him along, but he found it more amusing than annoying. She was hilarious in an offbeat way, and he found himself actually taking a liking to her.

"Where are taking me?" Marshall Lee smirked at the short girl.

"Drama room! Let's get our acting on."

"Uhh...yeah, i'm not much of an actor." And that was an understatement. There was no way in hell he was getting on that stage.

LSP was about to protest into she bumped into a tall, slim yet muscular older boy, who glared at her immediately.

"Oh my glob! Would you watch where you're going?" LSP crossed her arms and growled at him, her sharp teeth showing a bit.

The older boy smirked, "Out of every girl in this school, you're my least favorite." He laughed after, seeing a bit of hurt seep into her anger.

He saw his friend up ahead and waved to him, running to catch up.

"What did he mean by that? Who was that?"

"That was Simon. Otherwise known as the Ice King." She was still glaring in his direction, even though he was long gone.

"The Ice King? Why?"

"He's the school's drug dealer. And it's rumored he does cocaine a lot. So we just started calling him that. But, Marshall! That's not the problem." She whined, frowning.

"Uhhh..." Marshall Lee looked away, a bit creeped out by her bipolar conversation.

"He said I was bottom on the list! Do you even know how bad that is?"

"What list?" He raised his brow at her, a little bit interested.

"He has a list of the hottest girls in school. He gets around. He crosses the name of off the list once hes done. And i'm on the bottom, the bottom!." She was fuming, working herself up into tears.

"LSP, calm down," He put a hand on her shoulder, "This dude obviously doesn't know what hes thinking. He sounds like a douche anyways. Who creates a list like that? And you're way pretty, you know you should be higher." He forced himself to say, trying to cheer the sassy girl up.

"Whatevs, right? At least i'm on the list. There are tons of girls here who didn't even make it on. I know Marcy used to be on it, but was like, exciled from it for some reason."

"Hmmm..." Marshall trailed off, half happy that Marceline wasn't on this stupid list anyways.

"Ughhh...number 40...can you believe that? There are 40 girls on that list! 40! And i'm last." She moaned, obviously still feeling the pain.

"Who's number one then?" He asked, a bit curious.

"Ugh. That's the other thing! The number one girl he wants to sleep with is my best friend, Bel. What does she have, that I don't? Ugh!"

Bonnibel. She must be called Bel for short. Marshall Lee thought himself thinking about it, wondering why she hadn't slept with that guy yet.

"She's so uptight sometimes. She won't date, like, anyone practically. She'll let some guys take her on dates but she never touches them. Makes guys want her more..." LSP was mega frowning.

Marshall Lee patted her back, "Why don't you go to your drama group? Maybe this anger will help your acting."

"Marshall! I'm playing a clutzy best friend. They're never angry! Duh!" She stormed off, leaving him in some random wing of the school.

He watched LSP walk off, bewildered by how easily she got angry and defensive.

Now where was he? He frowned, not really having a clue. None of these looked familiar. He walked ahead, looking to some of the classrooms as he strolled. Hopefully Marceline was almost done. He looked up ahead, seeing a peeling door labeled LAB.

Curious, he walked up to it, peering into the window on the door. He saw cases and cases of locked up chemicals, a row of odd looking powders and an assortment of beakers and burners.

His eyes drifted over to the girl sitting at one of the tables. She was alone, working on some sort of experiment. She held up a slimy green chemical and added it to a test tube, which started to foam a bit. He saw her grin then write something down onto a note book.

It was so odd to see a girl like that be so excited over chemistry. He'd pinned her as the popular, sorority girl type. For sure not the nerdy science type.

"She gets to be a geek, unlike all the other science twerps. Because boys want in her pants." Marceline was standing bend him, smirking.

"Your detention is over?" Marshall Lee asked, ignoring her comment. He felt embarrassed that he was caught watching her.

"Yup. I'm ready to go, if your done spectating on miss prissy pants over there."

Marshall Lee glared at his laughing sister and followed her out into the parking lot. He saw Simon as they left, and thought about the fact that the mysterious, seemingly nerdy Bel was number on his list.

* * *

**Want me to continue? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A New Flavor**

****I love all of you who reviewed. Thanksthanksthanks. You make me smile! Please continue to review.**

**Oh, and to CuzILoveChicken12, you will see Flame Prince in here:) Just a little later. I have a plan for him!**

**Names:**

**Finn...Finn Pen**

**Princess Bubblegum...Bonnibel Bubblegum (Usually just called Belle) **

**Marceline...Marceline Abadeer (Usually called Marcy)**

**Marshall Lee...Marshall Lee Abadeer**

**Prince Gumball...Barret Bubblegum**

**Flame Princess...Ashlyn Flame**

**Lumpy Space Princess...Lexi Sarah Parker (Called LSP as a nickname)**

**Fionna...Fionna Haro**

**Lady Rainicorn...Rain Ladicorn**

**Jake...Jake Canine**

**Ohh, and the Ice King is known as Simon(Called the Ice King because of his drug reputation)**

* * *

Marshall Lee took the car to school, leaving Marceline behind, who kept complaining that she was too "sick" to go to school. He knew it was just a lie so she could stay at home and play her music. He also knew that she had these days sometimes though. It was a result of their father hurting Marceline a while ago. Marshall Lee had never figured out why his dad had wanted to take him, and not Marcy. He just figured it was a way to spite his mom. Yet their father never knew how bad it actually had hurt her.

He walked into school, slightly frowning. He had no one to walk or eat lunch with now. He never really tried to make friends at any of his old schools, but maybe it was time to start a new life. Be normal, make some friends, socialize with people who don't find committing illegal activity as a hobby.

"You're in my way." Simon, the guy LSP had pointed out to him yesterday, was sneering at him.

"So?" Marshall Lee snorted back, not giving into the bullshit he was trying to pull. He knew guys like this. They thought they could threatened everyone into liking them, along with sleeping with every girl in the school and then ignoring them. This Simon kid obviously wanted to become a legend, but there was no way that he was going to let Simon talk to him this way.

Simon smirked at him, turning to give a look to the friend next to him. His friend was shorter than Simon, a bit boxy, and had jet black hair, pale skin and dark eyes. He looked very gentle and innocent, but also like he worshiped him.

"Gunther, do you hear this guy?" Simon asked, earning a fierce nod from his friend.

"What should we do to him?" He was giving Marshall Lee his most threatening look, but it didn't scare him one bit.

Gunther only shrugged, earning a glare from his "master." The bell rang, signaling that they were late for class. Gunther immediately turned around, heading to his class. Simon gave Marshall Lee another look, then hesitantly followed his friend.

It was time for chemistry. To Marshall Lee, chemistry was one of the very worse subjects. It was hard, boring and to him, very insignificant.

He walked in, interrupting the teacher, who was at the front of the class giving instructions. His eyes widened a bit as he saw Bel standing next to him, wearing lab equipment. He took his seat, the very last table in the back. Finn had volunteered to be his lab partner on the first day, which was good, seeing as Finn turned out to be pretty good with all the chemistry equations.

"Anyways, as I was saying, Bonnibel will be assisting if anyone needs help. She is top of the entire junior class, and takes science classes at the local university." He beamed down at Bel, who just gave him a slight smile back, a teeny bit embarrassed.

"Dude, I am into this stuff!" Finn jumped a little in his seat, ready to get into the experiment. They were told to be insanely careful, considering how highly flammable and explosive these chemicals could be.

Finn got right to work, wondering what would happen if the entire lab exploded. He decided it would be awesome, and that maybe he'd be able to save them all. The idea thrilled him, and his mind wandered to Ashlyn. He really wanted to get to know her more, but wasn't sure how. Ask her on a date? Maybe that'd be too forward. He found himself thinking less and less about the experiment.

"Finn! Watch over that, it's starting to bubble!" Bel appeared next to their table, getting right to work on stabilizing the chemical. Her eyes met Marshall Lees, and she smiled, her lips upturning in a soft and gentle way.

"Sorry Bel." Finn blushed.

Bel just sighed and laughed a bit,"It's okay Finn, just watch over it next time."

She hurried away as someone else screamed an "OOOPS!" of frustration. The rest of the class period went pretty well, resulting in only a few minor errors, and no explosions.

* * *

Finn sat with Jake, Rain and Fionna at lunch. He was frowning, poking and prodding at his sandwich furiously.

"Something wrong, man?" Jake asked, turning his eyes away from Rain's for a few minutes.

Jake heaved a sigh of frustration, "I just...well, I really like this girl. And I want to get to know her more, ya know? But without being too forward about it."

Rain giggled, "It is Ashlyn, yes?" Some of her sentences still sounded odd, as she only knew English as her second language.

Finn nodded, "What should I do?"

"Hmmm..." Fionna pitched in, thinking, "What about like a group thing? That way there's no pressure but you two will for sure be able to talk."

Finn grinned, "That's it! We're having a mega movie marathon. Jake, you and Rain are coming. And Fionna. And Ashlyn. And i'll invite Bel! It'll be amazing."

They all agreed, then started debating about which movies to watch. Rain suggested a Korean fighting film, while Jake shook his head, saying they should play video games. The two started bickering a bit, but then immediately solved it, cuddling and giggling with each other.

"Could we, um, invite Bel's cousin?" Fionna blushed, "Ya know? Since Bel is coming of course. I just figured it'd be nice."

Finn nodded, knowing about Fionna's deep crush on Barret. He thought of who else they could invite, wanting to include all of his close friends.

"What about LSP?" He asked, remembering his funny, loudmouthed friend.

"Ugh, sure, but she'll drone on and on." Jake added in, though also enjoying LSP's company.

"And Marceline?" He asked next, waiting for the signature response.

"Dude, she's creepy. No way." Jake shook his head, Rain and Fionna also agreeing.

"C'mon! She's cool. She's just a crazy chick." He smiled. He loved hanging out with Marceline once in a while. She was also super adventurous, just like him.

"Okay, then it's settled! We're having a movie night with a bunch of amazing, minus one, people!" Jake fistbumped Finn.

* * *

Marshall Lee drove home, only to realize he forgot all of his chemistry stuff at school. He frowned, considering just leaving it there and risking a fail grade on tomorrow's homework. It would affect Finn too though, since he was his lab partner. He figured it'd be harsh to do that to such a nice guy.

He arrived at school, finding his way around quickly this time. The lab was straight up ahead. Hearing arguing, he stopped. He pressed his ear against the door, trying to listen.

"Get out of here, seriously." A female voice.

"C'mon, pretty girl. Just let me take you out." A male voice.

"No. Leave. I'm working on something."

"That's so lame. Just ditch that geek shit and come to my house. I got a lot of fun stuff there, I promise." Marshall Lee could hear the cockiness and slight desperation dripping off his vocal chords. He rolled his eyes, whoever that was had a lot of nerve.

"It's not geek shit. It's important to me. Go away."

He heard the male get angry, "Quit being such a prude. C'mon, kiss me. Just one."

"Ughh!" He heard the girl sputter, trying to push him off.

Marshall Lee burst through the door, fearing what was going to happen to the girl if he didn't intervene. He felt a little shocked as he saw Simon and Bel. Simon was practically on top of her, trying to make out with her.

"You heard her, go away. Obviously she doesn't want you."

Simon turned around, smirking. His smirk quickly turned into anger, "You. I never was finished from earlier."

He walked up to Marshall Lee, reading to punch him in the face. To his surprise, he staggered backwards and Marshall Lee's fist connected with his face. His cried out, a few drops of blood spurting from his nose. Marshall Lee kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall backwards.

"Leave. Now." He commanded, glaring down at the egotistical jerk.

Simon growled at him, getting up and heading out the door. "I'm not finished with you, sweetie." He winked at Bel. She shivered, and he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Marshall Lee rushed to Bel's side, "Are you okay?"

She smiled and nodded, "He's a creep, but yes, i'm okay." Her eyes wandered all over him, "Thank you though, you know, for being my hero."

Marshall Lee felt a small tug on his heart and his lips automatically turned into a smile. He nodded, helping her pick up her equipment that had fallen onto the floor.

"I'm thinking that this is yours?"

He looked up to see Bel holding his book and homework. He nodded yes and thanked her, helping her clean up the remainder of the mess.

"So...I guess i'll be going then." He smiled awkwardly, "You're going to be okay, right?" He felt a bit nervous from what Simon had said.

She nodded, "I'll be leaving in about ten minutes anyways. Thank you again. I owe you one." She gave him a small wink, making him feel odd again.

"Alright, goodbye." He took his stuff, waving bye as he walked out the door.

He drove home, thinking about the incident that had just happened. It was so odd how this girl made him feel. And even more odd how she kept appearing in his life.

* * *

**Review and I shall update!**

**Tell me what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

** A New Flavor**

**So, as you guys can tell, I haven't updated at all lately. I am sorry about that, I just have a lot going on and I honestly have no time. I am dealing with a few medical issues and i'm constantly having to go to doctors/: I do find that writing is a stress reliever so I will continue my stories. If I don't update them quickly, I am sorry. Being an adult is a lotttt harder than I thought haha. I'm only 19 and I already feel like an old lady. Tehe. **

**Finn...Finn Pen**

**Princess Bubblegum...Bonnibel Bubblegum (Usually just called Belle) **

**Marceline...Marceline Abadeer (Usually called Marcy)**

**Marshall Lee...Marshall Lee Abadeer**

**Prince Gumball...Barret Bubblegum**

**Flame Princess...Ashlyn Flame**

**Lumpy Space Princess...Lexi Sarah Parker (Called LSP as a nickname)**

**Fionna...Fionna Haro**

**Lady Rainicorn...Rain Ladicorn**

**Jake...Jake Canine**

**Ohh, and the Ice King is known as Simon(Called the Ice King because of his drug reputation)**

* * *

"I'm going to this movie night thing, wanna come?" Marceline stared down at her brother, who had been ignoring her for his bass guitar.

"Nahh." Marshall Lee replied, writing a few lyrics down into the notepad sitting next to him. He found that he was inspired lately, and as a result, a lot of songs were pouring out of him. With a majority being about a beautiful, mysterious girl who happened to love science.

"Please," She begged slightly, "It's at Finns so i'm going, but the rest of his friends are so wimpy. It'll be Jake and his foreign girlfriend, Bel and some other chicks. You know they drive me crazy."

Marshall Lee was about to wave her away, but at the mention of Bel he stopped. Maybe going would be a good idea. Perhaps he could get to know her more. And if not, well he'd have inspiration to write a depressing song.

"Fine." He said, picking up his note pad. She smiled a toofy grin back and went off to get her stuff.

The two drove to Finn's, rocking out to a heavy metal song on the way. Sometimes it was like they were the same person, like two peas in a pod. Both had always been known as the bad kids, and both had always had an unhealthy craving for mischief.

"It's this one up here." Marceline pointed to a medium sized ranch style up ahead. Other cars were already parked in the driveway and LSP and her friend Melissa were arguing outside of the door, shouting on about LSP's ex, Brad.

"Ohh, look! It's that boy again. Hi Marshall!" She waved furiously, standing on her tippy toes to look a little bit taller than her mere 4'11.

"Hi LSP." Marshall Lee offered a forced smile. She flipped her curly hair in return.

"Everyone else is already here, so let's get this party started!" LSP screamed as they traveled into the house.

Marceline yawned and took a seat on a single chair while the rest piled onto couches. Marshall Lee found himself in between Melissa and LSP. The two girls were still tittering on about their boy drama. Looking around, he didn't see Bel anywhere.

"Everyone's here?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to seem obvious.

"Mmmm...yup, believe so." Melissa replied.

"Yeah, Bel and Fionna went downstairs to get the snacks. They'll be back in a minute," Finn smiled, "Glad you could make it!"

The door swung open and a short, adorable looking boy walked into the house. He was muddy and carrying a soccer ball. He waved at the group before walking mournfully up the stairs.

"That's my brother Beemo, he get's really bummed after he loses a soccer game." Finn informed Marshall Lee, who nodded in reply.

"So we only have a few kinds of soda, but the popcorn and m&m's are here!" Bel's lips were turned up as she sauntered over.

"Yes! Popcorn time!" Jake and Finn fist bumped, happy to indulge into the butter goodness. They were soon furiously shoving handfuls into their mouths. Nobody else seemed to find it odd.

Bel looked around, her eyes falling onto Marshall Lee, "Hey, it's my hero." She smiled.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at the two, "Huh?"

"Oh, he saved me the other day," She sat down on the floor in front of him, "Thanks again hero."

Marceline looked and Marshall and faked a gagging sound. He just rolled his eyes in return.

"Okay, so which will it be guys? Kung Fu or scary?"

Rain humphed, "What about the Korean film?" In reply, Jake just smiled and hugged her.

"Scary! Oooh, scary!" LSP demanded, grabbing the Kung Fu film and chucking it across the room.

"Well, uhhh, okay then, scary it is!"

They put in the film and found themselves cuddling closer together as the flick went on. LSP would jump or scream every five minutes. Marceline just snickered at the scared bunch.

* * *

When the movie was over, Marshall Lee looked around. Everyone seemed to be asleep. Marceline was gone, but that didn't really surprise him. He cocked his head when he realized Bel was gone too.

He got up, careful to wake LSP or Melissa. The light was on in the kitchen, and he saw movement. Walking in, he saw Bel, taking a tray out of the oven.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She jumped, "Oh! You scared me. I was just baking some cookies for everyone once they wake up."

He nodded, taking a seat at the table, "Have you seen my sister?"

She shook her head, "No clue where she's at. Here, try one of these." She thrust a fresh cookie into his hands, giving him to choice.

He took a bit, the chocolate melting onto his tongue. It was sugary and delightful, with just the right amount of sweetness. She patiently waited for his approval. He gave her a thumbs up and she beamed back at him.

"Why was Simon bugging you?" Marshall Lee asked once he swallowed down the rest of the cookie with a glass of milk.

She sighed, "Unfortunatly it's almost a daily thing. I wish he'd go away, but it seems to never happen."

"Well, maybe he'll stay away now." He said with hope.

"I don't know, I hope so."

"Well, if you ever need me again, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks. You really are my hero." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He felt his jaw almost drop, but resisted it.

She flashed him another perfect smile and seemingly floated out of the room.

He heard a snicker, and let out a groan, "Where are you Marceline?"

"Right here!" She grinned, walking out of the darkness.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh, no reason," Marceline said, pacing back and forth, "Just spying on your love life. Bel?"

"Shut up," He frowned, "It was nothing." But he felt differently, like a certain glow was inside him.

"Whatever you say brother!"

She laughed, walking out of the room, leaving him to his own thoughts.

He pulled out his notepad as he felt the yearning to write another song.


End file.
